


Drinks and Dating Sites

by jbwritesthings



Series: The Ke'Ta Legacy [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbwritesthings/pseuds/jbwritesthings
Summary: Post Chapter 1 of the Bounty Hunter Storyline with Bralov Itera, my main bounty hunter, and another Mandalorian OC of mine, Mirshko Jeban. The idea was in my head and wouldn't go away.





	Drinks and Dating Sites

Bralov sat in his usual haunt on Nar Shaddaa, recalling the days when he and Jarkiv would both sit there and, typically, end up in trouble. It had been a year since they had last seen each other and dealt with that uppity sith walking into their cantina. He idly ran a hand along the scar across his face, a slight smirk coming to his face. Who knew then a year later he would be the winner of the Great Hunt. A disgraced Itera now the champion of Mandalore, it almost was as crazy as a Cadera getting the honor.

But something else weighed on his mind. And he felt guilty about it. Mako had, apparently, taken an interest in him and had attempted an obvious flirt. The girl had become like a little sister to him and he’d turned her down. He worried he had hurt her feelings. That was the last thing he wanted to do but he was sure she would find someone who was a better match.

“Well, look who it is!” That voice was no question as to who it was. The very clear Mandalorian accent, with its deep brushing tone and quick quip, in swaggered Mirshko Jeban, a cocky little smirk on his features as he looked at Bralov. “The mighty Champion, Bralov Itera. From the dirt of Darvannis to the highest honor of Mandalore.”

“Sit down, shut up, and get a drink,” Bralov quipped, motioning to the stool beside him.

“I can do two out of three of those,” Mirshko threw back, sitting down beside him and waving to the bartender. “Now, you don’t look like a guy who’s basically going to have plenty of credits to live comfortably when he’s an old man.”

“You? Worried about someone other than yourself?” Bralov laughed as the drinks were set in front of them.

“No, more like curious.”

Bralov snorted. “At least your honest.” He took a drink and shrugged. “Nah, just the girl on my team decided to like me—”

“How is that a problem?” Mirshko interjected.

“And I don’t like her,” Bralov finished, giving Mirshko a pointed look. “She’s like a little sister to me.” He gave a bit of a sigh. “Not that I wouldn’t mind a relationship, just not with her. And I think I’ve hurt her feelin—”

“She’ll get over it, she’s young, you two are still friends,” Mirshko waved the issue off. “But as you said, you wouldn’t mind a bit of fun? Well, there’s some sites on the holonet, dating sites.”

“Please don’t tell me you have some with your ugly, wanted mug on them.”

“I do.”

Bralov raised his brows skeptically at the other before furrowing them in confusion. He opened his mouth to say something then closed it, shaking his head.

“I’m almost scared to see what one of your profiles look like.”

“There’s a few different ones you could use, depends on what you’re lookin’ for,” Mirshko continued, ignoring Bralov’s comment. “Most of them require you to specify what your hobbies are and what you like to do and some other pointless stuff.”

“Let me guess,” Bralov grinned, “you have under your favorite things to do ‘try to take down the biggest target by myself and brag about it later, even if I fail horribly at it and get my shebs saved.’”

“Well, if my shebs does get saved, I usually make up that it  _ wasn’t _ .”

Bralov rubbed his temple, shaking his head. “Thanks for the advice, Mirshko, but I’m gonna hard pass on it.”

“Suit yourself. Continue to be lonely.”

“Says the conqueror of one night stands,” Bralov jabbed at him. “Have you ever had something last beyond one night.”

“Of course!” He countered. “Sometimes it’s a  _ two _ night stand.”

Bralov waved to the bartender, sighing, “I’m gonna need another drink.”


End file.
